Sensei
by Azhy
Summary: Ser sensei es muy dificil,sino me creen...preguntele a Kakashi! AU. Para ti Isi tkm mujer, feliz cumple! Kakanko Lime


_**Hola!!!!!**_

_**No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda.**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé, me he desaparecido años y no he actualizado y lo siento mucho, pero es que la escuela me trae loca y además me he estado concentrando mucho en un fic que estoy planeando, pero debido al género que es, he tenido algunos problemillas con él; sin mencionar que mi inspiración ha decidido viajar a Japón (donde yo deseo estar en estos momentos), y no he podido escribir la continuación de mis fics. Pero no se preocupen, pondré todo de mi parte para subir pronto la conti.**_

_**Cambiando de tema, este es un pequeño One-shoot, que escribí para Isi-san, como agradecimiento por su apoyo, sin embargo acabo de enterarme de que fue su cumpleaños, por lo que quiero que ahora lo tome como un Gift-fic para ella. De su personaje favorito… ¡KAKASHI! E incluso agregue un poco de KakaAnko. Esta un "poco" raro e incluso le modifique el nombre a Kakashi jejeje, pero es parte de la historia.**_

_**Ya no molesto más… Espero que lo disfrutes!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Sensei.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Todos los días Kakashi se hacia la misma pregunta.

_¿Porque había decidido ser sensei?_

Realmente odiaba todos los ámbitos de su trabajo, bueno _casi _todos.

Odiaba levantarse temprano.

Odiaba que la directora lo reprendiera por llegar tarde.

Odiaba a sus compañeros.

Odiaba a sus alumnos.

Simple y sencillamente, odiaba su trabajo.

Bueno, _casi _lo odiaba.

Él era el guía, tutor o consejero de los alumnos.

Aunque él prefería llamarse el psiquiatra de los alumnos, porque en verdad, sus alumnos estaban locos.

Si bien la mayoría de ellos eran normales, algún defecto debían de tener. Que si eran listos, eran nerds; que si eran tontos, eran idiotas; que si eran guapos, eran populares; que si eran feos, eran rechazados. Tal como debería ser una secundaria normal.

Oh, pero olvide mencionar que esta no era un secundaria normal.

Aquí si no eran genios, eran tontos, subdesarrollados, imbéciles, obsesivos-compulsivos, maniáticos, arrogantes, pervertidos, molestos, vanidosos, problemáticos, tímidos, serios, frios, presumidos, entre otros.

Y para su desgracia, Kakashi _tenía_ que soportarlos así.

Este era un día normal en la secundaria de Konoha. _Todos_ los estudiantes ya estaban en su salón esperando pacientemente que su maestro llegara e impartiera la clase.

Claro a excepción del salón de "3ºF" cuya primera clase era con su consejero, Hatake Kakashi. Por lo que se les eran concedidos 15 minutos libres.

Las bolas de papel atravesaban el salón de un lado para otro. Algunas chicas platicaban animadamente, otros chicos jugaban a las luchitas, unos tantos se dormían, uno que otro esperaba con ansias la llegada del sensei y algunos más por no decir nombres (cof, cof…Naruto) preparaban alguna broma para el sensei.

Media hora después de iniciada la clase, la puerta del aula se abrió y el peli plata sensei en turno, entro. Todos se callaron y tomaron lugar en sus respectivos asientos. El sensei estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando vio una filosa tachuela donde se supone que debía poner su trasero… XD.

_Disimuladamente _Kakashi se deshizo de la tachuela_…_

(N/a: En el diccionario de Kakashi, disimuladamente significa coger la tachuela y aventársela en la cara a Naruto, quien apenas pudo evitarla quedando esta clavada en la pared.)

-Muy bien, saquen todos sus libros y empecemos a leer en la pagina 176-todos obedecieron-Shikamaru, empieza a leer-ordeno de lo mas hastiado el sensei.

Shikamaru bostezo, tomo su libro y se levanto de su lugar. La lectura era un pequeño ejemplo del tema "Compromisos de los adolescentes con su salud reproductiva"

-Querido diario…-empezó con la narración el morocho:

-Ayer acompañe a mi hermano a casa de _Adalberto_…

-¿Adalberto?-interrumpió Kiba- Que ridículo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-Joder, que poco originales-apoyo Neji.

Apretó los puños.

-Hn, Adalberto-se burlo Sasuke.

Su ceja empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué imbécil se llamaría así?-cuestiono Kankurou.

El peli plata carraspeo molesto y les mostro su titulo.

_Este título es otorgado a:_

_Adalberto Kakashi Hatake por sus…_

Los alumnos sonrieron nerviosamente, algunos intentado aplacar sus risas por el ridículo nombre del profesor.

La venita en la sien de Adalber… perdón, de Kakashi, ya era notoria.

-Shikamaru-bramo-continúa.

Este contuvo un bostezo y siguió-Adalberto-algunas risillas se escucharon-, uno de sus mejores amigos. La verdad es que me quede sorprendido por lo que platicaban- el pelinegro le propuso a su novia que tuvieran relaciones.

Una risita general se escucho en el salón, Kakashi rodo los ojos.

-Ella le dijo que solamente aceptaría con condón porque no quería salir embarazada-bostezo-, ni adquirir una ETS…

Naruto levanto la mano-Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Si Naruto?

-¿Qué es una ETS?

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por la nuca del peli plateado.

-Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual, Naruto.

-Ahh.

-Continua Shikamaru.

El aludido bostezo.

-Pancho se molesto por la respuesta-el morocho se rasco la cabeza después de un largo bostezo-; según él, su novia lo ofendió al dudar de su descendencia y…-bostezo- no piensa hablarle hasta que cambie de opinión-bostezo-. Además lo oí decir que…-bostezo de nuevo…

-Hinata ¿Por qué no continuas tú con la lectura?-pregunto el sensei irritado por las constantes interrupciones de Shikamaru.

-Ha-hai.

Hinata tomo su libro y se levanto.

-A-además lo o-oí decir q-que…-la chica enrojeció totalmente-"q-que u-usar co-co-condón es co-como co-comerse u-un du-dulce co-con l-la e-envoltura"

La risa de los alumnos estallo mientras Hinata intentaba regular su respiración.

Kakashi suspiro en un intento de controlar su desesperación. Cerró su libro de golpe llamando la atención de sus alumnos.

-¿Por qué mejor no empezamos con las exposiciones del día de hoy?-pregunto una vez que recordó la tarea que le s había asignado el día anterior.

Los jóvenes pasarían a hablar sobre cualquier tema que les agradara, eso aseguraba que hablarían sobre cosas de interés para la mayoría de sus compañeros, lo que le daría tiempo de leer un poco de Icha Icha Paradise.

-Empecemos contigo Sakura.

La peli rosa paso al frente y colgó una pancarta en el pizarrón, donde aparecían decenas de fotos de Sasuke Uchiha. Como titulo tenia "MY LOVE"

-El día de hoy les hablare de mi tema favorito: ¡SASUKE-KUN!

-¡Maldita frente de banqueta, me copiaste el tema!-grito Ino desde su lugar, sacando una pancarta parecida a la de Sakura, pero la de ella tenía fotos-obviamente editadas-donde salían ella y el Uchiha menor tomados de la mano, abrazándose, besándose e incluso una donde ambos estaban solo tapados por una sabana, recostados en una cama, y a diferencia de Sakura, su tema se titulaba "Sasuke-sexy-rico-kun and Ino-mami-sensual-chan"

A todos les salió una gota de sudor, mientras ambas chicas se peleaban por exponer primero.

Con toda la _amabilidad _de mundo, Kakashi las retiro de su clase.

(N/a: El término "Con toda la amabilidad de mundo" se refiere a que Kakashi les quemo sus pancartas y saco a ambas a patadas del salón)

-Muy bien-Kakashi puso su ojito feliz-, ahora pasa tu Shino.

Shino pasó en frente y colgó su pancarta. El tema:

"Insectos"

-_Qué extraño_-pensaron sarcásticamente todos.

-Compañeros-los llamo Shino-hoy voy a hablarles sobre la reproducción de las cochinillas…

-

5 minutos después.

-

-Y es así como nace la cochinilla, gracias por su atención.

Shino paso a su lugar mientras el resto de la clase tenía los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de terror en sus rostros.

-Bu-bueno, pa-pasa tu Kiba-logro articular el sensei sin salir del shock.

Kiba paso al frente cargando una bolsa de la cual saco a un pequeño cachorrito. Se escucho un "Aww" por parte de las chicas.

-Akamaru y yo les haremos una demostración de…

El castaño no pudo terminar, ya que su _inocente_ perrito se lanzo a morder su pierna, haciendo que Kiba tambaleara.

-¡Ahh, perro del demonio suéltame!-luchaba el Inuzuka por quitárselo de encima-¡Hijo de tu &*%$ madre, maldito canino %$+&!

Kiba seguía ofendiendo al cachorro hasta que se acerco a la puerta, donde rápidamente Kakashi la abrió y de una certera patada lo saco de ahí.

El salón quedo en silencio y solo se podía la voz de Kiba pidiendo auxilio desde afuera del salón. De un momento a otro, todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir y algunos a chiflar. Kakashi se les unió con algunos aplausos.

Una vez que afuera del salón ya no se escucharon más gritos supusieron que era porque alguien había ayudado a Kiba o por que se había muerto, de todos modos prosiguieron con la clase, era el turno de Chouji.

El gordito colgó su pancarta que se titulaba: "Postres"

Pasó diez minutos explicando la preparación de diferentes platillos, mostrándoles imágenes de pasteles, flanes, helados y a Kakashi le estaba entrando hambre.

-Chouji-interrumpió Kakashi la narración de la preparación del pay de limón-, ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería y nos traes unas fresas con crema?

-Demo Kakashi-sensei…

-Anda, anda-el peli plateado lo llevo a la puerta y lo saco del salón.

-¡AHH, AKAMARU NO ME HAGAS DAÑO POR FAVOR!-grito Chouji afuera.

-Entonces Kiba si murió, bueno no importa, con suerte se carga a Ino y Sakura, mejor sigamos contigo Naruto-anuncio el ojinegro desinteresado de la salud de sus alumnos.

Naruto pasó al frente y colgó su pancarta.

"Cuando sea Hokage" era el titulo de esta.

-Cuando yo sea Hokage, hare de esta, una villa esplendorosa, llena de paz y alegría ¡Dattebayo!-afirmo el rubio sonriente- además…-cambio repentinamente su expresión- ¡LOS HARE PAGAR POR TODAS LAS HUMILLACIONES POR LAS QUE ME HAN HECHO PASAR MUAJAJA, CONVERTIRE A SAKURA-CHAN EN MI MUJER Y OBLIGARE AL TEME A TRABAJAR EN UN PROSTIBULO, EL RAMEN EN ICHIRAKU SERA GRATIS SOLO PARA MI, ADEMAS DE QUE AL PRIMERO QUE PIENSO CORRER DE ESTA ESCUELA ES A USTED KAKASHI-SENSEI!-le grito señalándolo-¡TODOS PAGARAN MUAJAJAJAJA, TODOS, MUAJAJA, TOdos, muajajaa-Naruto cayó al suelo con un dardo tranquilizador en el cuello. Kakashi guardo su cerbatana y llamo a Shikamaru al frente.

Shikamaru salto el inerte cuerpo del rubio y pego su pancarta.

-Las nubes… emm, las nubes son grandes y pequeñas-bostezo-son blancas-bostezo-de diferentes formas-bostezo-y son problemática porqué no dejan de moverse-bostezo-eso es todo.

Bostezo y regreso a su lugar.

Kakashi - ¬_¬U

Todos - ¬_¬U

-Uchiha, sigues tú-el peli plateado miro el reloj, rogando por que el segundero avanzara más rápido.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, llamando la atención de toda fémina presente, camino altivamente hasta llegar al frente, le dio una _leve_ patada al inconsciente rubio y miro a sus compañeros.

Se revolvió el cabello con una mano-Hn-las fans se desmayaron de emoción y el regreso a su lugar pateando de nuevo al rubio.

-Vamos Sasuke, se que estas traumado porque tu hermano siempre fue mejor que tú en todo y además porque mato a tu familia, pero no es para que hagas esto. Ya estas grande, si no empiezas a comportarte como de tu edad, jamás podrás vencerlo y seguirá matando a tus seres queridos-lo hizo _razonar _Kakashi.

Sasuke empezó a temblar y su sharingan se activo, en su mano se formo el chidori y se lo estampo en la cabeza al chico de enfrente, que se trataba de Shino, quien conversaba con Pancha, su nueva amiga cochinilla.

-¡AHH ITACHI, TE ODIO MALDITO HERMANO MAYOR!

-Muy bien, ya actúas conforme a tu edad -ojito feliz por parte de , ignora el que Sasuke este destruyendo el salón con su chidori y su katon, y pasa al frente por favor.

El Hyuuga obedeció, se paro _sobre_ Naruto y miro fijamente a su prima.

-¡ENFRENTATE A MI HINATA!-grito el ojiperla.

La peli azulada se levanto de su asiento gritando mientras Neji corría detrás de ella.

-¡ENFRENTA TU DESTINO!

-¡AHH!

Kakashi obvio el hecho de que Neji perseguía a su prima por todo el salón, intentando matarla con una pluma, y pasó al siguiente alumno.

Kankurou fue al frente y saco de una maleta al Mounstro come-galletas, Elmo, Enrique y Beto.

-¡Yo protagonizare el capítulo 698 de Plaza Sésamo!

Kankurou uso sus hilos con chakra para controlar a las marionetas mientras el cantaba.

-¡PLAZA SESAMO, PLAZA SESAMO, PRONTO VAMOS A JUGAR A UN FANTASTICO LUGAR, VAMOS CANTEN CONMIGO-invito a los demás-PLAZA SESAMO, PLAZA SESA…!

Un kunai-cortesía de Kakashi-sensei-que le corto la mejilla detuvo su demostración.

-Siguiente-ordeno Kakashi haciendo que Kankurou pasara a su lugar, tratando de parar la hemorragia de su rostro.

Lee y Tenten pasaron juntos.

-¡Tenten, la divina flor de la juventud y yo, le haremos una pequeña demostración de Taijutsu!

Ambos empezaron una pequeña batalla donde se formo una bolita de humo que de vez en cuando dejaba ver una pierna de verde o los brazos de Tenten.

Todos miraban la bola de humo, cuando la puerta se abre intempestivamente y por ella entra Shizune.

-¡¿KAKASHI-SAN, PORQUE INO, SAKURA, KIBA Y CHOUJI SE DESANGRAN ALLA AFUERA JUNTO A UN PERRO RABIOSO QUE TRATO DE MATARME?!

-Ehh…-Kakashi estaba en problemas.

-Quiero rameeen-murmuraba Naruto entre sueños.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿QUE LE PASA A NARUTO-KUN?!

-Etto…

-¡Vamos Hinata déjame matarte!-Neji tenía la pluma a centímetros de el cuello de su prima.

-¡AHH, NEJI-KUN, DEJA A HINATA-CHAN!

Kakashi se hacia el desentendido de la situación.

-¡Kankurou, Kankurou, no cierres los ojos Kankurou!-le llamaba Elmo que trataba de parar el chorro de sangre que corría por su mejilla.

-¡¿KANKUROU-KUN QUE TIENES?!

El peli plateado empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¡ITACHI, TE MATARE!-gritaba Sasuke furioso mientras calcinaba los libros de texto, con su katon.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-Shizune mira a Kakashi, quien se aproxima a la puerta con toda la intención de huir.

-¡UN MOMENTO!-Shizune lo para-¡KAKASHI-SAN, SABE QUE NO PUEDE TENER MAS DE CINDO HERIDOS EN UN DIA, ESTA EN PROBLEM…!

De la bolita de humo de la pelea de Taijutsu entre Tenten y Lee, sale la pierna de este ultimo dándole de lleno en la cara a Shizune, dejándola inconsciente y a Kakashi con la oportunidad de huir.

El sensei salió del salón saltando los charcos de sangre de sus alumnos para evitar mancharse los jeans nuevos; detrás de el sale Hinata con rayones en su cara aun siendo perseguida por Neji, y detrás de este, salió Sasuke con chidori en mano, dispuesto a ir en busca de su hermano.

-

10 minutos después.

-

Adalberto Kakashi Hatake paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose al salón de música.

Suspiro pesadamente al recordar los sucesos de ese día. Nunca había tenido _tantos _heridos en un día.

En verdad que ser _sensei_ era problemático y muy molesto, es por ello que Kakashi se hacia la misma pregunta todos los días.

_¿Porque había decidido ser sensei?_

_Odiaba todos los ámbitos de su trabajo… bueno casi todos._

_Levantarse temprano... lo odiaba._

_Que la directora lo reprendiera por llegar tarde… lo odiaba._

_Sus compañeros… los odiaba._

_Sus alumnos...los odiaba._

_Simple y sencillamente, odiaba su trabajo._

_Bueno… casi lo odiaba._

-Llegas tarde Adalberto-lo recibió una sensual voz al entrar al salón de música.

-Lo sé Anko-respondió el molesto por la burla de su nombre.

La mujer se acerco a él con paso felino y paso sus brazos por su cuello y el enredo sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Con decisión la mujer bajo la máscara que cubría el rostro del sensei y atrapo sus labios en una apasionado y desesperado beso, al cual Kakashi correspondió gustoso.

El beso fue tomando aun más pasión y el hombre llevo a la mujer hasta al piano, donde la recostó y rápidamente se posiciono sobre ella; Anko estaba sintiendo que la ropa estorbaba y Kakashi dispuesto a no incomodarla, empezó a quitársela…

_Todos los días se hacia la misma pregunta_…

_¿Por qué había decidido ser sensei?_

-Mmm, Kakashi-gimió ella sobre su cuello, cuando él empezó a besar el seno derecho.

_Y todos los días, recibía la misma respuesta…_

-Ma-más Kakashi-imploraba ella ante las tortuosas embestidas del peli plateado.

_Por las clases privadas que Anko Mitarashi le daba…_

Sintió sus paredes vaginales contraerse en torno a su miembro, y aumento las embestidas.

_Porque si seguía recibiendo estas recompensas…_

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y se dejo caer en los voluptuosos pechos de _Anko-sensei._

_Estaba dispuesto a ser sensei por el resto de su vida._

_-_

_-_

_**FIN.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Ahh, al fin lo termine.**_

_**Vaya fue todo un reto, pero repito, es un Gift-fic para **__**Isi-san**__**, es un regalo-atrasadísimo-por su cumpleaños dieciséis.**_

_**¡Para ti Isi-san, espero que te haya gustado!**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, y por los emoticones de Naruto que me mandaste por el MSN… non.**_

_**Y antes que nada, decirte que he hablado con mi inner, y ha dado su aprobación de que seas una de las novias de Kakashi, claro a parte de ella y de Anko…XD.**_

_**Sin más me despido.**_

_**Y díganme, ¿Mi locura de Gift-fic, se merece un review?**_


End file.
